<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like The View by anatari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647468">I Like The View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatari/pseuds/anatari'>anatari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Attackontitan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Levi Ackerman fluff, Levi ackerman soft, Levi x reader fluff, Levi x reader pov, LeviAckermanxReader, attack on titan fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatari/pseuds/anatari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wakes up in the middle of the night after a good sex and you find yourself still mesmerized by him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Like The View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first work I have ever posted. It's short and is also a fluff. As told by the reader's point of view.<br/>Here you go ♡´･ᴗ･`♡</p>
<p>________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dim as if I was floating into space. I couldn’t feel anything.  There was no sensation in my system, I was completely numb. I tried to manifest a thought but my consciousness was tucked away somewhere. </p>
<p>I was asleep.</p>
<p>The solemn night had lulled me into a slumber earlier but just now, I felt something soft leave my body. It’s the same feeling of being stripped naked, feeling the air on your bare body as your clothes leave your skin. </p>
<p>Something moved beside me.  What is it? My eyes were still closed but I’m sure someone’s here.  My curiosity tormented me so I opened my eyes.</p>
<p>I couldn’t see very well, just the shadow of a man, sitting beside me on this bed. He was pulling the covers away from him but he did it slowly so I could still be under the sheets.</p>
<p>“So that’s why it felt cold” I realized. So he can get out without disturbing me. But some parts of my body felt the cold though and so I woke up. </p>
<p>“Your plan failed” I thought to myself</p>
<p>He turned away from me and planted his feet on the ground. With great caution yet smooth enough for it to seem graceful, he stood up and walked away.</p>
<p>The wooden floor creaked before his steps. I observed him and realized that he was walking to the table.</p>
<p>His hands traveled along the lamp shade then I heard the click of the switch.</p>
<p>Soft light filled the room, gently illuminating the walls. He stood before it; his body basked in its tender warmth and glow. My eyes couldn’t look away. </p>
<p>He yawned and reached for the notebooks stacked on the desk. He opened it and didn’t move for about ten seconds. </p>
<p>And you know how yawns are contagious, I couldn’t stop the natural order of these things so I yawned too and moved the covers closer to me, snuggling myself in the sheets while looking at him, my eyes sparkling with admiration.</p>
<p>“Brat” He noticed my movements<br/>
“hmm?” A little smile formed on my lips</p>
<p>I studied the way his body moved when he flicked the pages</p>
<p>“Did I wake you up?” Levi sounded apologetic</p>
<p>He ran his divine hands on his neck. Those hands… were the same hands that made love to me earlier.</p>
<p>I curled beneath the sheets tightly “no”</p>
<p>He turned the pages again “I’m submitting it tomorrow; I need the lights on”. I could tell he’s looking at maps. He must be inspecting the territories we stumbled upon from the last expedition.</p>
<p>I nodded in approval even though he wasn’t looking. Silence filled the room again, probably for the best. I’m tired too but I’ll get by.</p>
<p>I can’t miss this opportunity of looking at Levi’s body. Sure my hands were all over him earlier but this is a different experience. I gazed at him while carving every detail of his body into my mind. The shimmer of the lampshade reflecting off of him was a visual phenomenon.</p>
<p>“Would you prefer it if I go out? The light may bother you” He looked back into my eyes</p>
<p>Those eyes, those lips, I’m glad they’re mine.<br/>
“No… it’s okay” I shook my head and pursed my lips to contain my overwhelmed state “I like the view”</p>
<p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>